Wild Horses
by TheJunebug1218
Summary: Merlin thought the hunt itself was bad, he never imagined he'd be killed by a horse... More Whump!Merlin and with horses into this big old pot of Merlin whump!  NO SLASH, other warnings inside. Please review!
1. Wild

**Wild Horses**

**Chapter 1~ Wild **

**A/N~ First off, I would like to apologize for all grammer mistakes, cause they are all my fault. I wrote this because I love horses and I love Merlin! I wanted to have some fun, make more Whump!Merlin and incorporate horses into this big old pot of Merlin whump! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. :D And I hope to continue if people review. **

**WARNINGS: NO SLASH, friendship only. Merlin whump may be overboard, but I don't like super bloody messes. Involves a dead horse(sad, I know.) and severe injuries. Hope its not horrible. :C**

**Enjoy, and as always Review!**

I hate hunts. Merlin thought to himself. And today was a particularly uncomfortable, hot, and humid day. The horses hated it. They pranced around, snorting. They didn't like the heat or the flies it attracted. One of the horses was startled by the flies and jerked away suddenly, nearly unseating his rider. The knight, Sir Gabriel, was a experianced horseman and kept the horse under control.

Arthur was riding a new horse, a white stallion, rightly named Etalon. He was wild, large, and extremely sensitive. It took Arthur 10 minutes just to calm the horse down so he could mount.

"Merlin, quit laughing and help!"Arthur ordered, red-face showing his frustration. Merlin tried to keep a straight face while he grabbed the cheekpiece of the bridle.

"Sire, perhaps we shoul-" Merlin began.

"Shut up, Merlin. I can do it on my own." Struggling to hold the beast steady, Merlin felt hurt by these words. He hated not being able to say anything intelligent. Arthur always complained about his stupidity, but he never gave him the chance to speak up when it counted. Etalon's nostrals flared and he stilled for just a moment. Arthur took the chance and slid his boot into the stirrup. He quickly pulled himself into the wide, comfortable saddle. "Come on, Merlin, mount up."

Merlin was happy to get away from the white horse's mouth. He could have easily bitten off anyones fingers if they came to close. He was much happier with his old mare. He called her Joli, thou her full name was Jolique. She was calm and patient, and was Merlin's best friend. Before Merlin got to know the other servants, he had few people to converse with while he was working. When Arthur told him to muck out his stables, he would often visit her stall to share his secrets with her. He was glad when Arthur said that he could use her whenever he needed.

* * *

><p><em>"She is usesless now anyway and you need an easy horse."<em>

_"Why, she's just as good as the other horses. And I do not need an 'easy horse'."_

_"Merlin, we need young warhorses, not old mares. Knights get warhorses, incompetant servants get old mares. Get it?"_

* * *

><p><em>Why does he think I'm the stupid one? He can't even control his horse! <em>Merlin grabbed the worn leather reins from the waiting attendant and mounted saying quietly, "Glad I have you, Joli."

"What was that?" The attendant asked, staring at Merlin with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing." He guided the animal right and eased her into a canter to catch up with Arthur and the other knights.

~TIMECUTTUCEMIT~

The Blackridge Forest lay just a few miles beyond Camelot's walls. It was filled with evergreens, popple, and beech trees. The leaves above them formed a sort of roof that blocked the sunrays. However, it caused the overall temperature to increase tenfold. Merlin's hair was damp with sweat and droplets rolled down the side of his face and in his eyes. He constantly wiped it away. He was so hot that he even removed his special scarf, his 13th birthday present. There was not a breath of wind.

Arthur was still in a foul mood. They only spent an hour hunting before the knights protested. It was just to hot. Grudgingly, the Prince called of the hunt and waited for Merlin to load up the gear that he spent so long unpacking. The horses were hot and bothered, the flies were bitting and they didn't like it. Etalon was particularly bothered by this and was pawing the ground. Merlin held tight to the bridle, but kept his feet far from the large hooves that threatened to crush his toes. Arthur mounted and Merlin let go of the animal. He ran over to his mare and mounted, happy that they were finally going to leave. Merlin took his place beside Arthur, waiting for him to move forward. But something was wrong, something was going terribly wrong.

In that last moment of peace, he saw movement, a doe running through the woods to his left. While he was watching the doe leap across a log, all hell broke loose.

Etalon screamed at the sudden movement and jerked away unexpectedly causing A

rthur to be unseated. His armor crashed and made his fall even more painful. The white stallion screamed and reared, stepping over. The next few moments were a blur to Merlin. All he remembered was seeing the powerful white legs crash over Joli's neck, and hearing a snap.

_Holy shit! _he thought, holding onto the saddle with one arm and covering his face with the other. The horse beneth him collapsed and the all fell together. He felt a pain on the side of his head and the side of his rib cage. Merlin was loosing his vision and the pain was overbearing, and his leg was caught under something heavy. It was broken, and the waves of pain came throbbing to his head with each heartbeat. He heard muffled voices, dim and unclear. He tried to escape the pain, but he couldn't move, and salty tears mingled with the sweat on his cheeks. All Merlin wanted to do was to stop the pain. Movement made his leg hurt even more, until finally he felt nothing. Sweet nothing.

**A/N: My apologizes if this is a bit much, a little overwhump for me. There is some bad language and I am going to consider M for my rating if it gets to gross in later chapters. Let me know if it should be and if I should continue!**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	2. Aftershock

**Wild Horses**

**Chapter 2~ Aftershock**

**A/N~ Thanks the reviewers! I am glad to get them! Sorry for the wait, cause I was quite busy. Ok, so this chapter is going to overlap with last chapter, but in Arthur's POV. I will stay at T rating. Hope you like it, and if you did, REVIEW!**

**I sadly don't own Merlin *sobs*, BBC does.**

Arthur was having a horrible day. He was hoping to have a relaxing hunt after a long week. However, it seemed fate was determined to ruin his day. First, he slept in late and his idiot manservant Merlin let him sleep instead of waking him.

* * *

><p>"I thought you wanted to sleep in! You said it was your day off!" Merlin was exasperated, throwing his hands into the air for added effect.<p>

"Merlin, your to thick to understand! Just because it is my day off, doesn't mean you let me sleep the day away!"

"Well, its to late now so you can quit yelling at me." Merlin was hurt, forcing himself to not fight back. He looked down, avoiding Arthur's eyes. The Prince ignored it.

"Just go get my horses ready." Merlin left without a word.

* * *

><p>Second reason. His horse was acting up. The fresh stallion bulked at the slightest movement, but was one of the finest Camelot had seen in years. But his temper was erratic, making him even harder to handle. Third, it was extremely hot and uncomfortable.<p>

His mood darkened when the knights began complaining that it wasn't good weather for hunting.

"Sire, there is no point in continuing, no animal would be roaming in this he-"

"I know!" Arthur hissed. He turned and walked toward the horses. "Ready the horses, we are to return to Camelot."

And so they prepared to leave Blackridge Forest. After saddling Joli, Merlin held Etalon for him. The servant was silent now, never even glancing at his master. Arthur mounted, plopping heavily into the saddle and jerking the reins from Merlin's hands. He thought he say the man flinch, but he quickly forgot about it.

Then he watched as Merlin slid gracefully onto the mare's back. _If Merlin is good at anything_, Arthur thought, _he was a natural rider. _Merlin had a bond with them, he understood them. _Maybe he spends to much time in the stables. _Smiling, he nudged his horse forward.

Then, without warning, the animal reared and left Arthur in the dirt wondering what happened. Holding his chest, the Prince crawled before collapsing onto the forest floor. He was frightened now, not only for himself but for the others who were waiting behind him. Arthur watched horrified as white stallion turned into the closest pair of horse and rider. Merlin looked like a doll, frozen atop the now collapsing horse. He heard a resounding crack as something snapped within the mess of limbs and hair. Merlin disappeared underneath the white body.

Arthur closed his eyes, praying, and let his head fall to the ground. He felt weak and shocked, knowing full well the consequences of the accident. His head was pounding and he struggled to get breath in and out. Then all movement stopped.

* * *

><p>When Arthur opened his eyes next he found Sir Palidor kneeling beside him, while the others were struggling to move the beast off of Merlin. He couldn't see, he tried to sit up. But the knight held him down.<p>

"Sire, you really shouldn't move."

"I-I've got to help, Merlin-"

"Merlin has help. They will have him out in no time." Palidor pulled a smile. "You know Merlin, he always makes it out alive." Arthur nodded, feeling guilty, struggling to keep tears from falling. He closed his eyes.

"What happened? All I remember is falling and Merlin…."

"Your horse seemed to be spooked, sire. A doe ran out of the woods, that must have startled him. He was unharmed, but….the mare is dead. Her neck is broken, sire. Merlin's leg is trapped underneath." Arthur opened his eyes and watched as the horses corpse was lifted. He couldn't see over the belly of the animal, but by the looks on the knights faces, Merlin was in bad shape.

"Please, help me over to him." Arthur commanded it, ignoring the look on Sir Palidor's face. They walked over, around the body.

Merlin lay still, his leg obviously crushed and bent at an odd angle. Blood dripped from a wound on his forehead. The flesh was dirty, like…..oh god, he was hit by one of the hooves. One of the knights pulled the blue tunic up revealing Merlin's chest.

His left ribcage was bruised and seemed to almost cave inward. Arthur fell to his knees, putting his hand on Merlin's head. "Someone get bandages quickly. Sir Ullfin, we need something to brace his leg. Sir Ethan, I need you to ride back to Camelot. Alert the Court Physician and my father what has happened."

Each nodded and departed, leaving Arthur, Palidor, and the unconscious Merlin. Arthur glanced at his servant and then at the dead mare. Merlin called her Joli, which meant pretty in French. The horses eyes were open, glossy giant orbs of black. Her neck must have snapped at impact with the giant stallion's weight.

Merlin would be devastated when he found out his equine friend was dead. His thoughts were a mess. He couldn't think straight anymore.

"Arthur, are you alright?"

"Yes, but Merlin isn't."

**A/N~I hope that satisfies you, cause I might take a little break to reorganize this story out. I'm not sure where I am going to go with this. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or requests, please review! Let me know what you would like to see and I will attempt to satisfy you with my third chapter. :D**


	3. Return

**Wild Horses**

**Chapter 3~ Return**

**A/N~ My thanks to all who reviewed, alerted, etc. You guys are like, 85% of my inspiration! :D A little bit confusing on who's POV we are in. I tried to make it obvious. Sorry about that. :P Had a bit of a slow start to this chapter, but finally got through my writers block. Sorry it's so short, I will have a longer one next time. So here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

**(By the way, please Review, cause my birthday is tomorrow, and I would love to get them as a present!)**

Sir Palidor knew Merlin was as good as dead. It seemed obvious to everyone except Arthur. He hadn't left Merlin's side since he knelt beside him, over 3 hours ago. Sir Ullfin returned with bandages and two straight sticks, for the brace. Then Arthur tended to each of the wounds himself. Now they had to find a way to get the servant back, without causing more damage or pain.

"Arthur, perhaps we should leave him here, until we can get a cart. We can't ride back, its to risky." he suggested.

"No, we can't wait that long. He needs to be tended to. I will take him back myself." Arthur said hotly, walking over to Muet, Sir Garet's horse, who was the calmest. "Help me get Merlin on." And so with as much gentleness a knight could muster, they carried the boy over to the horse. Arthur mounted, holding Merlin with one arm around his chest. Merlin's head fell limply against Arthur's shoulder.

"Arthur, wait, we must come with you!"

"No, I need you to take care of the animal. Ride back when it is finished." With that he spurred the horse forward.

* * *

><p>Arthur was worried. Merlin was fading, to weak to care what was happening on the living side of the world. Arthur didn't want to think about the possibility that Merlin wouldn't survive. Instead, he ignored the anxious voices of the knights, who suggested that they let him die. He couldn't, he-he couldn't just give up like that!<p>

Droplets fell silently onto his cheek and rolled onto Merlin's body. Arthur didn't care anymore. He just hugged the limp Merlin closer to him, and prayed that he could be saved.

They reached Camelot just as the sun was beginning to descend. He felt like everything was moving, and talking, but he wasn't listening. He ignored everyone and carried Merlin all the way to Gaius's chambers. Gaius was waiting, pacing after hearing the news of the accident.

"Lay him down here," the physician said, pointing to the bed. "Gently, gently. Now, tell me what happened." he said, pulling his stool over to the bed. He lifted Merlin's blue shirt, and took the bandages off slowly.

"We were on a hunt when, well, my horse was spooked. And I fell off.," Arthur put his head in his hands, muffling his voice. "My horse must have ran into Merlin and his horse. The mare is dead, and Merlin's leg was caught underneath. I- I'm not sure exactly what happened to Merlin, it was all so fast."

"Arthur, perhaps you should leave. I don't think you need to see this." Arthur lifted his head seeing Gaius give him a strange look. Concern littered his face, his old features.

"No, I'm not leaving him."

"Arthur, I need you to leave, please." He stared at Arthur, with his begging face on. Finally Arthur relented.

"Ok, but send word if there is any change. I'll be waiting." With that he strode off toward his chambers.

* * *

><p>Arthur waited…..and waited…..and waited. With still no word, the night growing dark, Arthur waited. He wanted to go, but something held him back. <em>It was my fault this happened…..why, why Merlin? And I treat him like an idiot! I'm the idiot, for taking that stupid horse. That stupid uncontro-<em>

He stopped, there was a knock on the door. He walked over quickly, opening the door. Waiting was Gwen, who was crying? "Gwen, what happened? Is Merlin alright?"

The maid only shook her head, before stumbling into Arthur's arms. He held her, trying to soothe her. After a few moments, she found her voice. "Me-Merlin isn't improving…Gaius…Gaius says that he is dying." She barely got the message out before sobbing once more into Arthur's chest.

**REVIEW PLEASE!:D**


	4. Healing

**Wild Horses**

**Chapter 4~ Healing**

**A/N~ Wow, thanks for all my reviews, alerts, and favorites! They mean a lot! :D**** Can't believe I already have my 4****th**** chapter. Seems like only yesterday when I first posted this story….**

**Again thanks far all your support! BTW, Morgana is in this chapter, so it is before she turned evil. Sorry, I should have told you sooner. ALSO! Not a death-fic, to anyone who was worried it was. Although it does seem like it...:P And Arthur is seeming a little OOC to me. Sorry about that. Anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. Merlin<em> dying<em>? It seemed impossible, but he was just as human as Arthur.

_And just a servant. _Then why did he feel like he was responsible. _Because I am. _His servant,his _friend_, was dying, and he was to blame.

* * *

><p>After walking Gwen home, he walked back to the castle and through the halls, slowly making his way to Merlin. He was stopped, though, by some of the servants, who asked about Merlin. One old woman, seemed quite upset when hearing about her dying friend.<p>

"Oh…how horrible. And such a good soul too. Are you going to see him?"

"Yes, I was headed there right now." Arthur looked into the old face, seeing kindness and caring. Merlin was a lucky man.

She sighed and ask, "Could you, if he wakes, tell him that I am praying for him."

"I will." Then with a bow, she hobbled off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Gaius put the cold cloth on his wards burning forehead. The poor boy didn't have a chance. His entire left ribcage had been pushed in, likely crushing his lung, the reason for his struggle to breathe. The fact that he lasted this long was a miracle in itself. He was beginning to wonder if Arthur would come. Gwen, Morgana, and even some other servants had been in to say their goodbyes. The Prince however, had not made an appearance since he first brought the boy to him.<p>

He had been worried about how Arthur would take this. Knowing the Prince's stubborn nature, he expected that he would refuse to let Merlin die, at any cost. Gaius knew there was a way to save Merlin, but he just couldn't. It was forbidden, and he couldn't risk himself or Merlin for that matter. No, he would just try to make the boy as comfortable as possible. That was the least he could do.

~TIMECUTTUCEMIT~

The Prince opened the old oak door, letting it slam into the wall. Gaius awoke at the sudden noise, jumping slightly. Arthur, wearing his nightshirt and a pair of faded pants, walked over to the bed where Merlin lay.

"Gaius, he isn't dying...is he? Why did you not inform me sooner!" Arthur yelled, frustrated.

"Sire, I didn't want to upset you. I knew this would be hard for you, its...hard for all of us." Gaius watched his ward's chest, seeing it so mangled and barely moving disturbed him. Merlin's face was a strange mixture of white and blue shading, and his forehead was wrinkled in pain.

"Gaius, you have to save him. Please, i'll do anything." Arthur looked, begging, into his eyes.

"Sire, there is nothing I can do." Arthur cursed, turning and pacing.

Arthur held his head in his hands, still pacing. "Gaius, there must be something, anything. I know you would do anything to save him just like me." Gaius knew the only remedy was, but, would Arthur really let him perform _magic_?

"Sire...there is something, but it requires something illegal." Arthur looked up quickly.

"What? What is it? Do it!"

"Sire, in order to save Merlin...I must perform magic."

* * *

><p>"Magic?" Arthur was struck dumb. Gaius perform magic? Would he do that for Merlin? Or just let him die?<p>

No, he wouldn't. "Sire, it is the only thing that will save him. I...I am willing to do it even if you will arrest me. If it saves Merlin, I will do it."

"What must you do?" Arthur pulled up a stool opposite of Gaius, next to Merlin.

"I have to give Merlin some of my energy, using a spell. It will repair the damage done to his body. Are you sure you want to do this Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin will die if you don't." Suddenly, as Arthur and Gaius both looked at Merlin, they noticed something was wrong. Merlin's breathing was quick, but he struggled, only being able to use his right lung fully. Merlin's eyes shot open just as the tremors began. They wracked Merlin's already weakened body. Arthur watched with shock. "Gaius! Whats happening?"

Gaius had already grabbed hold of Merlin's shoulders in an attempt to pin him to the bed. Arthur was to stunned to move, watching Merlin cough and gasp for air, blood beginning to speckle his lips.

"Arthur! I must do the spell now! Hold his arms! There!" He instructed, letting go as Arthur grasped the shuddering shoulders. Gaius raised his hand and spoke with a powerful voice, "Háligan sárslegeas!" His eyes brightened into a burning gold. A strange energy came from Gaius's outstretched hand, that flowed into Merlin.

Arthur backed away, seeing the power flow from one being to another, healing the wounds. Then the moment of magic ended, and the physician's golden eyes faded. Gaius stumbled backwards, steading himself on the table. Arthur walked back over to Merlin's side, thinking he would wake up any moment.

But Merlin wasn't breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I swear this isn't a death-fic. I just wanted some angsty suspense! :P**

**Háligan sárslegeas~ Heal/be saved wounds/painful blow that wounds or pains**

**REVIEW! Oh, come on, it isn't that hard is it? It will make me happy.^_^**


	5. Secret

**Wild Horses**

**Chapter 5~Secret**

**A/N~ Guys, I am so sorry for the cliffy. I just couldn't help myself. As I said before, not a death-fic. Please Read and Review! I love it when you do!**

**Enjoy!**

Arthur waited for Merlin to breath. The air was tense, and both men were watching for even the slightest movement. Nothing.

The Prince lifted his arms from Merlin's body, staring at his manservant. He felt tears beginning to form, and didn't even try to stop them. He was to overwhelmed to care. He shook his head and muttered 'no, no'. He broke down, and let his head fall over Merlin's unmoving chest, holding him close. Arthur slowly picked him up and held him in his arms as he rocked him slowly, sobbing and crying out "NO! No Merlin….please, god, no!"

Arthur was to busy crying his heart out to notice Merlin awoke in his arms, and was trying to get his attention. Luckily, Gaius noticed.

"Arthur! Stop! Merlin, he's alive!"

Arthur looked up at Gaius, confused. Then the message finally sunk in. He pulled Merlin away, looking into his face. Merlin looked sleepy, and his eyes were half closed, but he had a goofy grin on his face. "Merlin?"

"Yes, prat?" Merlin whispered, obviously exhausted. His chest was almost completely healed, his leg unbroken, and the cut on his head looked days old.

"You….you do know how to give a man a heart attack, don't you?" Arthur smiled, lowering Merlin back onto the bed. Merlin's smile grew, but he closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep.

"Arthur, I think we've all had a trying day. We should let Merlin rest, and I think we too should retire."

* * *

><p>Merlin felt his body dying. His magic, the Emrys in him, was stirring inside of him, like it was getting ready to leave his body. He was worried, that meant that his body was failing and he might not survive. <em>Damn horse…he caused this in the first place.<em>

His left side was on fire, and his head was pounding. He could tell his leg was encased in something. It felt tight and swollen. But still, through this pain, he felt the coolness of the clothe that Gaius placed on his head and he could faintly hear the kind words that he spoke. Then, the pain began to intensify, as he struggled to get breath in and out. He felt something liquid rise in his throat and fill the back of his mouth. He opened his eyes, hoping to see a way out of this torture. Merlin gasped for air, suffocating. His vision was blurry but he could make out a figure above him, holding him down.

Then Merlin realized, this was it. Back arching at each crescendo of pain that wracked his failing body, he held his gaze on that face. That angelic face, the only thing that was keeping him sane through the agony.

But soon, the pain vanished. Slowly ebbing away, his conscious heard familiar words. Someone was speaking in Emrys language, and it was directed toward _him_.

Merlin felt the power healing him. But it was too late. He was already dead. The only thing left was Emrys, hiding in this hollow shell. Merlin was gone.

But…he didn't feel dead. Actually, he felt better than ever, but the angel was crying? And holding him! Why? He tried to open his eyes, and finally managed to do it. He took a deep breath, with no pain. Merlin smiled.

Arthur pulled him back to look him in the face. At first, there was little hope, but all doubt faded. "Merlin?"

"Yes, prat?" Good, he could speak.

"You…..you do know how to give a man a heart attack, don't you?" Then he felt he couldn't stay awake another moment. He tried to stay awake, but failed. And Merlin fell into a peaceful sleep.

**~TIMECUTTUCEMIT~**

When he awoke again, bright sunlight poured through the window. His window. How the hell did he get here? Arthur.

"Gods! Arthur!" Merlin yelled out, sitting up quickly. His vision wavered from sitting up so fast. Then he recalled all the events from the past couple days, at least, he thought it was a couple days. Or was it?

"Merlin? Are you awake?" Gaius called from the common room.

"Yeah! I'm awake."

Wait, why was he? He should have been dead after that accident. Merlin quickly pulled his shirt up. All that he saw were some chest hairs and a few very faded bruises. He felt his forehead, but his skin was smoothe. Lastly, he ripped the sheets off, and looked at his leg. Not mangled, not broken. How?

Did someone use magic? But someone knocked on the door, and opened it without waiting for a response. The blonde hair was unforgettable.

"Well, didn't think you'd survive that did you?" Arthur asked, strutting over, folding his arms and standing over Merlin.

"No, I thought I was a goner!" He grabbed the side of the bed, swung his legs over and tried to stand. It didn't quite work out, because he almost collapsed from exhaustion. He still couldn't support himself.

"Whoa! Take it easy, you do know you almost died, right? How are you feeling?" Arthur helped him back onto the bed.

He took a moment for the blackness in his eyes to fade, before speaking again. "Well, I feel like I've gone to the pub and drank every bit of alcohol in the place."

"I don't blame you."

He looked back at Arthur, "What exactly happened, after the accident, I mean." Arthur gave Merlin a look. A very strange look, before turning and grabbing the stool that sat in the corner of his room. He carried it over, and sat on it.

"Merlin, you…well, you were as good as dead. I didn't want to believe it. Your left side was almost completely crushed, you got a cut on your head, and your leg…." Arthur paused, and shook his head. "Merlin, I know how much you cared for that old mare, and you sure gave her a good friendship-"

"Joli? Is she ok? Arthur what happened?" Arthur said nothing, didn't look at Merlin, and shook his head some more. "No. No, no, no….she's.."

"She's dead, the mare is dead. Her neck snapped, there was nothing I could do. I'm so sorry." Merlin didn't stop the tears that know flowed from his eyes. She had been his horse for over 3 years. They had a bond, that was now broken. He lowered his head into his hands, cradling it, as if to give himself comfort. But it didn't help.

A new pain grew in Merlin's chest. Another loss. At least he wasn't the reason he lost another loved one. Arthur's hand patted his shoulder, and he quickly wiped away the tears. He felt stupid now. Just a horse! Why should he care?

"I know how you feel, Merlin. When I was 3, my father gave me one of his hounds for my birthday. I loved him, but he was older. He died when I was 8 years old. I didn't believe him at first, but soon I realized that death was apart of life." For once Arthur's words were comforting.

**A/N~ Wow, that felt like a marathon to me. One more chapter, I think, and all this fun comes to an end. :C**

**I hope you are satisfied for now. :D**

**Please, please, please, please! REVIEW! You know I love it!**


	6. Epilogue

**Wild Horses**

**Chapter 6~ Epilogue**

**A/N~ Hey guys! How are ya? Here we are, the end of Wild Horses. It feels like I have skipped all the way to the sixth chap! I hardly remember writing the last couple chapters…..which is why I had to have the last chapter up so I could look back. XD Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this fic as much as I did! (wish it wasn't over :C) **

**Enjoy!**

Merlin healed quickly, but was forced to stay in his room. He was so close to death only yesterday, and he couldn't just reveal himself as completely healed. All he could do was sit and wait until he was 'healed'. Gwen and Morgana knew as well, and frequently visited him, as did Arthur. But it was still hell waiting. Merlin was left with nothing but his own thoughts, and they were filled with death. Why, did everything good near him have to die? First Will, then Freya, now Joli. The thoughts poisoned his mind, making him feel worthless. Nothing could cheer him up. But finally, freedom was granted, and he began working as Arthur's manservant once more.

However, he seemed changed. The accident had a major effect on him, and everyone was noticing. Even Arthur began to question him, which annoyed him deeply.

"Merlin, will you just stop and talk with me? You've been moping for days, ever since you came back to work. Tell me or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Merlin snapped back, cutting Arthur off. "In case you didn't realize, I am perfectly fine! I'm just trying to get back to normal, which you aren't letting me do!"

Arthur took this in, slowly processing every movement Merlin made, every word, trying to solve the puzzle that stood before him. "Merlin….I-"

"You what? Thought that you could help me? Why would you? I'm just your servant, a useless, pathetic servant, who seems to loose everyone close to him. It's my fault everyone I love has died, every bit of happiness that I was able to hold fell through my fingers. Will, Joli, Frey-" He stopped, mid-sentence. He stared at Arthur, like he was waiting for something bad to happen.

"Merlin, who is Frey?"

"It's not Frey, its Freya. She's no one." He started to turn.

"Wait! She's not just no one. You said you lost her, so who was she? Please, tell me." Arthur pleaded, Merlin stood sideways, half turned towards Arthur and the door. He turned.

* * *

><p>Merlin turned back towards me, eyes glistening with tears. Arthur wasn't sure who the girl was, but it obviously had affected his manservant. " I was in love with her."<p>

"Ah.." Arthur wasn't really sure what to say, he hadn't lost Gwen, but he could imagine. The pain of living with that. It sounded horrible.

"I don't want to talk about it." Merlin wiped his nose with his sleeve, trying to make it seem as if nothing had happened. "Is there anything else you wish me to do sire?"

"Actually, yes. I would like for you to come with me."

* * *

><p>Merlin looked confused as Arthur grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the room. He let go of Merlin's arm, not looking back, but listening to make sure he was still behind him. The walked down the corridor, down the stairs, down another corridor, outside into the courtyard, out of the first gate, and headed towards the stables. Arthur saw Morgana waiting at the door, and he nodded. She then disappeared. Then Arthur turned around again. "Ok, Merlin, I have a favor I must ask of you."<p>

He faced Merlin, his back to the stable door, and watched. At first Merlin gave him a dirty look, but then as he watched, it grew to confusion and then surprised delight. Merlin smiled and walked over to the young mare that Morgana and Gwen held by the reins. Saddled and reading for a ride, the horse's black coat shimmered in the late sun's light. Merlin took hold of the reins, let the mare smell him, and began to stroke her jet black forehead. Merlin's smile grew and nearly split his face in two. Arthur nodded to the attendant that was waiting with his own gelding, not Etalon, who had been shipped back to France. No, this was his old pal, Jeff. He swung up into the saddle.

"But-I-what….Arthur, is she for me to ride?" Merlin looked longingly into Arthur's eyes.

"No." Merlin's face immediately fell, he looked down, to not show his dissapointment. "She is for you to keep."

"Really?" Merlin smiled, gave the mare a pat and hopped onto her back. "Why?"

"Because, Merlin, you deserve it. If you hadn't noticed, the saddle is new and freshly polished, and yours to keep." Arthur said, gathering the reins to his horse. "So, I thought that we should go on a test run. What do you think?"

Merlin's face was glowing with happyness. "I would be honored, thank you. Arthur, you really didn't have to do this."

"Oh, yes I did. I told you, you need an easy horse!" He spurred Jeff forward, smiling at Gwen as he past. Gwen and Morgana were beaming at him.

He looked back, Merlin was smiling, and whispering to his horse. Then with an almighty leap into the air, he urged the horse forward. They quickly caught up with Arthur, who slowed to a walk. They rode till the sun was almost sunken beneath the earth.

Arthur never knew what Merlin said to the mare that day, but whatever it was, it kept them bonded throughout his whole life. And Merlin never rode another horse ever again.

**The End**

**A/N~ Aw, now that was a cute ending! *sighs* Now my favorite fic to write is over.:C What should I do? Do you have any ideas that you want me to explore? I'm open for suggestions.:D **

**And please, **_**please, **_**REVIEW! That's all I want for Christmas….XD**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
